


Gifted

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate School for the Gifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate SG-1/Atlantis, everyone, they're all in grade school and Hammond is the principal."
> 
> Incident reports.

Walter dropped off the latest stack of incident reports, and George felt all his energy drain out of him. He'd thought that being the principal of the Stargate School for Gifted Children would be almost like retirement, overseeing ranks of sweet, bright children he could adore like his own grandchildren. As it turned out, future Nobel laureates, Fields Medal winners, and other equally ambitious children were just children at the end of the day. With much trepidation, he picked the first paper off the stack. Walter had arranged them in alphabetical order of primary offender. George took a deep breath and began to scan the report summaries.

Carter, Samantha. Kicked Rodney McKay in the shins on the playground because he called her a "dumb blonde". Beckett checked him over, no harm done, not even a real bruise, but little McKay had a set of lungs and a mouth on him when he thought he was wronged. Father Jacob Carter arranged for a meeting. Scheduled for tomorrow. No response from McKay's parents.

Chulak, Teal'c. Brought a snake to school. His teacher, Jack O'Neill, has a severe snake phobia and killed it. Teal'c was disturbingly unperturbed by the creature's death. Refer to Heightmeyer?

Dex, Ronon. Had convinced some of the other boys (Daniel Jackson, Evan Lorne, Cameron Mitchell, John Sheppard) on the playground to play a traditional game from his homeland, but because he has been hunting and trapping since a least age six, he thrashed them all thoroughly. Beckett checked them over. No stitches required. Lots of tears. The lollipops in his office needed restocking.

Emmagan, Teyla. Gave John Sheppard a black eye when he agreed to spar her in a manner traditional to her people, which involved two massive wooden batons per child. Teyla was very apologetic. Beckett said Patrick Sheppard was more upset that John had agreed to fight than that John had been injured. Call CPS?

Jackson, Daniel. Caught defacing the history textbooks again and writing what the teachers were pretty sure were profanities in the margins, but no one can tell what language they are in. He insisted he was not defacing the history books but "correcting" them. (His dead parents had been fringe Egyptologists who believed aliens built the pyramids. Refer to Heightmeyer?)

Lorne, Evan. Sleep-walking during nap-time. Painted an entire mural of Atlantis, City of the Stars, on the eastern wall while his teacher, Elizabeth Weir, was trying to settle a dispute between Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka. Mother responded immediately, was apologetic but pleased by her son's artistic skill even while unconscious.

McKay, Rodney. Built what may or may not be a small atomic bomb for his science project. Call the CIA? FBI? NSA? His parents have not responded to phone calls.

Mitchell, Cameron. Was playing "fighter jets and aliens" with Samantha Carter, Teal'c Chulak, Evan Lorne, and John Sheppard. Crashed and fell off the monkey bars. Head wound, bled profusely, no stitches required, mother Wendy Mitchell responded to alert immediately. Brought macaroons for Beckett and took her son home. Ensure his homework is sent home while he recovers so he doesn't fall behind.

Sheppard, John. Kicked Samantha Carter in the shins after she kicked Rodney McKay in the shins. See report on Carter, Samantha above. No harm done. Attempted to contact parents. No response from Patrick Sheppard. (Note: mother Genevieve Sheppard deceased.)

Zelenka, Radek. May or may not have built a miniature death ray. Call CIA/FBI/NSA. Find out what Thor Asgard is teaching during science hour.

George put the paper down and reached into his desk. He needed bourbon.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay, the fallout (ha!) when he built that bomb for his science project."

Rodney sat in the chair opposite the principal's desk, hands clasped tightly in his lap, while the men in suits with the gold police badges stood around talking in angry hisses and gesturing widely. Principal Hammond was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his hands.  
  
One of the policemen knelt down, looked Rodney in the eye. "Son, where did you get the plans for this?"  
  
Rodney un-hunched his shoulders and lifted his chin. "I didn't get plans anywhere. That would be cheating! I designed and built the device myself, and I deserve the blue ribbon at this year's science fair, not that - that foreign kid with the weird name."  
  
The policeman narrowed his eyes. "Now look here, kid, lying is only going to make things worse."  
  
"I'm not lying," Rodney snapped. "I'm a certified genius. It should be in my academic file."  
  
There was a rustling of papers, and then a whistle. "Is that IQ score even possible?"  
  
"Yes it is," Rodney said, craning his neck to see the other policeman, who was looking through his school file. McKay, Meredith R. "It's _mine_."  
  
"What about his parents?" The policeman in front of him gave up and stood up straight, talked to the other adults, and Rodney was left alone staring at everyone's knees again.  
  
"They're not answering any calls," the policeman with the file said.   
  
"They never do," Principal Hammond said. It was the first thing he'd said since he'd brought Rodney into his office to talk to the nice policemen, which was fine, because the man was a damn liar, and none of the policemen were nice.  
  
But Rodney didn't want to be taken to some scary American prison. He'd heard about American prisons. They were barely one step above Turkish prisons. He cleared his throat. "It's almost one o'clock," he said. "They're probably getting my sister from school. Or at least, my mother is."  
  
The policeman turned to Principal Hammond. "He has a sister?"  
  
"And she's equally as brilliant as me, but significantly younger and currently lacks the manual dexterity to assemble a similar device, so leave her out of this," Rodney said. "It's not our fault our parents are stupider than us."  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Meredith," Principal Hammond chastised.  
  
"For the last time, it's _Rodney._ And if any of you numbskulls had even a miniscule of scientific know-how, you'd realize that my science project is a _model_ and therefore _doesn't work_. It's not a threat to anybody."  
  
"It's not just the device, it's the knowledge being out there –"  
  
"The knowledge isn't out there, it's _in here!_ " Rodney tapped himself on the forehead for emphasis.  
  
"Then we need copies of your plans –"  
  
"My plans are in my project notebook, per the science fair requirements," Rodney said. "I believe you and your goons have already confiscated them."  
  
The policeman opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. "What am I doing, arguing with a sixth-grader?"  
  
Rodney sneered at him. "You're America's Central Intelligence Agency? It's a wonder your country isn't falling apart at the seams. But guess what? This isn't America, you have no control over me, and you can't keep me here." He hopped off of the chair and headed for the door, and one of the CIA agents promptly tackled him.  
  
Rodney bit him.  
  
Principal Hammond started yelling.  
  
When it was all over, Rodney was back in the chair opposite the princpal's desk, nursing his sore ribs, while the school nurse saw to the bitten agent.  
  
His parents still weren't answering their phone.


End file.
